Turning the Page
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: For caffinate-me's Bookstore AU prompt. Kate Beckett's bookstore is in danger of closing. However, she might be able to save her store, with the help of a certain author and his young daughter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a a response to Caffinate-me's prompt about writing a bookstore AU. Warning: this is a Hallmark brand type of fluffy story, so turn back now if that's now your thing. Hah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate Beckett grunts as she lifts a box full of books, one of many from the latest shipment from the publisher.

"You need help?" her friend Lanie calls from up front.

"No, I'm okay." Carrying the burdensome box from the stock room, Kate plops it down near the display she's setting up.

"Damn," Lanie says, approaching her. "How many copies did we get?"

"A lot. Hopefully, they'll sell." Kate scowls at the large stack of books ready to go on the display. Even with a best-selling series as the one she's stocking, there's no telling if it'll sell, thanks to a Chain That Shall Not Be Named. "Otherwise I have to send them back, again."

"I know, girlfriend, I know," Lanie murmurs in understanding. "Well, guess we'll just have to hope." Kate nods as her friend goes back to fixing the newsstand. Removing one of the books from the supply, she turns it over, examining the author's picture. She can't help but admire the sparkling blue eyes, the charming smile, the small of hint of stubble on his chin, the quintessential version definitely part of a woman's dreams. Rolling her eyes at her own swooning, Kate places the book on the display as she shakes her head.

"Too bad even your books can't boost sales, Richard Castle," she mutters.

She tries to ignore the way her chest clenches at the thought of another month of low sales. She's loves her shop, she does. However, she doesn't think she can keep it going, not at this rate. Sighing, Kate finishes the last of the books, adjusting the display prominently showcasing the book cover of Richard Castle's latest book, _Storm Fall_. She wonders what her mother would say if she were here.

As Kate purses her lips, her gaze slides the back of the registers, her hazel eyes fixating on the sign that hangs above a series of shelves, which reads _Jo's Nook_ with a picture of her mother next to the words.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she murmurs.

Her mother would be so disappointed.

* * *

"Come on, Dad!" a little redhead exclaims, almost running down the street.

"Alexis, slow down!" a man exclaims, running after his daughter. "Wait for me." His daughter turns, hands on her hips as he catches up with her. "You need to slow down, you can't run alone just yet."

"Sorry, Daddy," she murmurs, causing him to chuckle as he places her hand on her shoulder.

"So, where we off to this time?" This a day in which he and Alexis just roam around the city, finding new places to explore based on Alexis's choosing.

"Ummmm," she scrunches her eyebrows as she thinks. "How about there?"

He stares in the direction she's pointing and raises an eyebrow. It appears to be an old bookshop, one he hasn't been to before. Huh. Grinning, he takes Alexis by the hand and almost drags her across the street and stops at the sidewalk, scanning the store front. He hasn't been to a mom and pop bookstore in a while. He loves going to them, to see the variety of and differences of displays. It's a nice change from the cookie cutter format of chain stores.

"Come on let's go," Alexis huffs. Rick realizes he's been staring at the sign longer than necessary.

"Alright, alright," he teases as he opens the door, the jingling of a bell signaling their arrival.

He scans the store, enjoying the cozy vibe the place gives off, with its wooden planking for walls, a simple red carpet that covers the whole floor, and some lounge chairs set in different corners of the store. And the shelves upon shelves of books. Just looking at them fills him with anticipation of looking through the pages of each one.

"Oh, hello," a voice greets from behind the counter. "Welcome to Jo's Nook. Do you need any help?"

"No, we just wanted to check this place out," he answers, grinning down at Alexis.

"Daddy told me we should always try to go into local stores because they are unique," Alexis states, causing the woman to chuckle.

"Well, your Daddy's right. I'm Lanie, by the way. Just let me or my coworker Kate know if you need anything." She tosses them a wink before going off.

"Let's look around," Alexis says, tugging on his hand.

They browse the various shelves, looking for anything of interest. The variety of books the store carries astonishes Rick. Not only are there contemporary books, but first editions of numerous classics, as well as older copies of other books.

"They have quite the collection," he comments.

"This book has writing on it," Alexis comments, holding out _Goodnight Moon_ , one of her favorites. Upon closer inspection, he realizes it's an...autograph?

"Wow," he murmurs.

"My grandmother was friends with the author," a voice behind them explains. Rick turns, seeing a woman smiling at them. "Margaret Brown gave it to her as gift."

"That's incredible." Rick stares at her, unable to keep his eyes from roaming her face and figure. The way her hazel eyes gaze at them, the small curve of her lips, the slight blush on her cheeks. An impatient tug on his coat reminds of him of where he is. "Where are my manners? This is Alexis and I'm-"

"Richard Castle," the woman finishes. He smirks as she rolls her eyes. "it's a little hard to not know who you are, being a bookstore owner and all."

"Of course." Glancing over her shoulder, he notices the large display for his latest book. "And it appears you have good taste."

"Dad," Alexis groans, releasing a dramatic sigh.

"What?" He pouts as the woman in front of him snickers. "You're Kate, I presume?"

"That would be correct. I'm the owner of this lovely shop." She gestures around the place, the pride clear in her voice.

"Who's Jo then?" Alexis inquires, scrunching up her nose.

"She, uh, was my mother," Kate states, a timid smile crossing her face. Alexis is too young to notice, but Rick hears the sadness in the woman's voice, the way her eyes water a bit. "She owned this store before she died and then I inherited it."

"Oh, okay," Alexis hums, turning back to the bookshelf. At six, Alexis is intelligent for her age, but still innocent to the darkness the world can bring, mostly.

"Do you like books?" Kate asks Alexis.

The little girl nods vigorously as she answers. "Yeah! Daddy reads me to every night. He says is necessary for a growing girl."

"Indeed it is," the brunette murmurs, giving him a wink.

"Kate," Lanie calls, holding up a phone.

"I'll be right back," Kate tells the two of them, sauntering to the desk.

"So, find anything else?" Rick quizzes his daughter.

"There's a pretty version of _Little Women_." She pulls another book off the shelf, one with a beautifully illustrated cover. He takes it, admiring the art work within the pages of the book.

"Let's get it then." He normally doesn't spoil her, but she's been a good girl, so he doesn't see the harm.

As they walk toward the register, he notices Kate dash off to the stockroom, Lanie wearing a melancholy expression.

"Everything okay?" he asks, concern coloring his tone.

"The loan she applied for was denied, which means the shop's really in trouble." Lanie sighs. "She loves this place, but the customers aren't coming in like they used to, preferring to shop online mainly."

"That's so sad," Alexis says. Then, turning to her father, she gazes at him imploringly. "Couldn't you help them, Daddy?"

"Alexis," he scolds gently. "I can't just hand out money like that. Plus, we don't know if Kate would accept it." While he's game for helping a small business such as this one, he doesn't know Kate would even want him to help.

The redhead shakes her head. "No, I mean your book signing! The one for _Storm Fall_."

"Oh right!" He frowns. "But I don't know how that would help Kate, Pumpkin. Paula wants to do it at the Barnes and Noble on Fifth Avenue."

"Maybe you can ask her to do it here," Alexis implores, batting her eyelashes.

Lips turning up into a small smile, Rick scans the shop again, and can't help but admire it once more. Besides, Kate and Lanie appear to be such nice people, maybe he could...

"I'll think about it," he declares finally, not wanting to guarantee anything in case Alexis gets her hopes up. "Could you give me Kate's number? That way my agent can call her in case we end up doing the signing here?"

"Sure, no problem!" Lanie scribbles a number on a stickie note and hands it to Rick. "I won't lie, having the event here would be incredible, maybe even increase foot traffic."

"Well, we'll see what happens," he replies. He does plan to push Paula as much as possible, but the woman can be damn stubborn.

He purchases the book for Alexis and the duo goes to head out when the stock room door opens and Kate steps out, tissue in hand. Her eyes are puffy and he notes the traces of tears on her cheeks. Upon seeing them, she forces a smile while giving a nod of reassurance. Figuring it's time to leave, Rick guides his daughter outside, both of them quiet as they leave the store.

"She looked so sad, Daddy," Alexis states, staring at her hands. "She really needs help."

"I know," he murmurs.

He'll definitely call Paula tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 2

Rick lounges around on the couch in his office, his daughter having gone to bed a little over an hour ago. Thankfully, Gina isn't on his ass for writing, so he can relax. However, the author's mood is far from carefree.

He sits on the couch, mulling over the day's events. He had told Alexis he would wait until tomorrow to contact Paula, but he can't shake the image of Kate, tears trailing down her cheeks, from his mind.

Sighing, he dials the familiar phone number, listening to the ringtone, his fingers tapping against his knee.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this late call, Rick?" Paula asks as soon as she answers, making no attempt to hide her annoyance. "Trying to get out of the signing?" There's a light tease to her voice, one only a person like Rick, who's known her for years, could detect.

"No, not this time," he chuckles, leaning against the couch. "I actually have a favor to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could change the venue?" he states, keeping his tone light. "I found this great place-"

"Woah, woah," Paula interrupts. "Change the venue? We already agreed with Barnes & Noble and we're supposed to sign the contract in two days."

Rick shuts his eyes, having already foreseen this response. "Yes, I know, but this place Alexis and I found today, it's great. It's a cozy little bookstore, very welcoming. Jo's Nook, is the name of it, by the way. Anyway, it turns out the owner has fallen on hard times and Alexis suggested that we do the book signing there."

"Alexis, huh?" Disapproval drips in her voice. "She's six."

"And bright, and observant," Rick adds, brimming with pride. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could change the location. I mean, think of the optics. "Celebrity Author helps save struggling mom and pop bookstore'." He despises sounding so crass, but he needs to bring in the big guns if he wants Paula to agree with him.

"Hmm," she mutters, and he feels her starting to give in. "I'll...think about it."

"Great! Let me give you the owner's phone number so you can get in touch with her."

"Of course the owner's a she," Paula grumbles. "Alright, give it to me."

After rattling off the information, Rick hangs up, making Paula promise to call him once she's made a decision.

As he prepares for bed, his mind drifts to Kate and Lanie. Both of them seem to be caring, hard working people. And Kate, the burden she carries on her shoulders. It must be a lot for a young woman like her. He himself is no stranger to hard work, but he can tell Kate has carried more than he could ever fathom.

Hopefully, Paula pulls through for him.

* * *

Kate hums as she dusts on of the shelves behind the register. It's been two days since she met Richard Castle and his daughter, and still, she can't get over it. Her favorite author, right in her own bookstore! Giddiness fills her, but she quickly sobers up when she hears the phone ring. Great, probably another offer to buy the place.

The tumultuous status of Kate's bookstore had spread slowly throughout the book community and soon, she began receiving offers from other companies to buy the place. Some of the offers were genuine, wanting to continue her mother's legacy, just under new management. Others however, intended to knock down the small building and replace it with an office, or high rise, or something. Regardless, Kate's answer to all of them has been rejection. If she's going down, she won't go without a fight. She knows her mother would have been disappointed if her daughter did otherwise.

"Thank you for calling Jo's Nook, this is Kate. How may I help you?" She keeps her tone light, a small part of her hoping it's a customer.

"This is Paula Haas, I'm calling on behalf of Richard Castle." The woman on the other end answers, voice curt.

"Erm, okay..."

"I'm his press agent and apparently your shop caught his eye for his next book signing. So, I'm calling to ask when you would like to set up a meeting to hash out the details. That is, if you want to do the signing." From Paula's tone, it's clear the agent isn't expecting a 'no'.

"Ah, I-" Kate blinks slowly, trying to process everything. Richard Castle wants to do a book signing? At her store? "Wait, why does he want my store?"

"Said something about your store having financial issues," Paula hums. "Anyway, do you want to arrange a meeting?"

The young woman mulls it over, recalling her meeting with the author and his daughter. She smiles, envisioning his kind eyes and gentle smile, his concern for her when she had emerged from the back room. And of course, how could she forget Alexis? The girl was all smiles, but had shared the same concern as her father. So, Kate doesn't see the harm in taking the agent up on the offer.

"I'll do it!" Kate responds. "When do you want to meet?"

"Does this Friday work?"

"Sure."

"Okay. The meeting will be with me and Rick at your establishment." Probably so you can give it a once over, Kate thinks.

"Anything I need to do beforehand?"

"Nope, just let me handle everything. Your job will come once we go over the details for the event." The shopkeeper briefly wonders how much say she'll have for this thing. Her mom would handle everything for any signings the shop had, with Kate helping on the day of the event. However, the store hadn't held a signing in years.

"Got it. So, I'll see you Friday."

"Bye," Paula states before hanging up.

Once the line disconnects, Kate stares at the phone, a dopey grin on her face. Her gaze then focuses on the display of books near the registers. Despite the book's recent release, she hasn't been able to sell one copy of the damn thing. She honestly can't fathom why. The other shops must have sold all of their Richard Castle books at this point. What is she doing wrong?

"Maybe you'll have the answer, Mr. Castle," she mutters to herself.

The bell over the door rings, signaling the arrival of a customer, or more likely, Lanie. Sure enough, her friend walks through the door, glancing at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What's got you all glowing today?"

Kate beams, her eyes lighting up as she turns to face her friend.

"Oh boy, do I have news for you!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, so here's the next chapter. It's only been almost a year, right? Oops. I'll definitely be getting back on board with this fix though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

It's been a while since the store has had a signing, but Kate remembers the process well. Her mother dealt with various types of authors, ranging in personality from sweet and shy to demanding and uncouth. Richard Castle is in the middle somewhat, from what she can discern. His agent on the other hand…

"Are you sure you'll get enough people?" Paula demands, sitting across from Kate. Rick is next to her, wearing a half apologetic expression. "This place is not even half the size of Barnes and Noble!"

"Paula, I believe that Kate and Lanie can handle a large crowd. The store has plenty of space," Rick huffs for what seems like the twentieth time. His agent, despite meaning well, probably, criticized the store as soon as she walked in, from the furniture to the products. Kate knows damn well it's because the woman is still annoyed at Rick for changing the venue for his signing at the last minute.

"Look, Ms. Haas, I understand your concern, but we will have no trouble handling this signing. I assure you that everything will go smoothly." Kate keeps her tone firm, but professional. She is so not going to have someone criticize hers, as well her late mother's, store. "Everything will be put in place and the contract will be fulfilled, so unless you have any …relevant comments, I believe we're set here."

Paula gives a curt nod. "Right. Well, then next Saturday, starting at 2 o'clock and the event is to last until 6. People will pay for the book before getting it signed."

"Right then." Kate stands, holding her hand out for Paula to shake. The woman returns the gesture before departing, leaving Rick behind.

"Sorry about her," the author mutters.

Kate smirks, but shrugs. "It's alright, I know she's only trying to protect her client." But she still isn't fond of the woman.

"Mmm hmm," Rick hums glancing around. "I, on the other hand, love the place and look forward to doing the signing here." Turning his eyes to her, he grins. "Speaking of, Alexis adores the book from here. She thinks the illustrations look beautiful."

Ah, yes, the Little Women book. "My mother had someone give that to her. I thought another little girl might like it."

"Where did you get all these books? I know most of the contemporary ones, but the older ones, they're almost antiques."

Kate smiles, picturing her mother's delight as the matriarch brought home books that her friends and co workers found in their attics, basements, and such, telling her mother to sell them in the shop to pass along for someone else to read, enjoy, and create memories from. Johanna loved the idea of sharing stories. "Mom got friends and co workers to give her their old books. She loved the idea of spreading her love of reading. Thankfully, she and her friends had plenty to share." Kate looks around, sighing. "After she died, I kept getting books, but business started to slow and well…" She gestures hopelessly to the shelves upon shelves of books.

"I hope the signing does help you. But I mean, who could resist my ruggedly handsome mug?" He chuckles as she just rolls her eyes.

"It's my last resort," she teases. Gazing at him, she says, " But seriously, thank you for thinking of me. And also thanks to Alexis. Is she coming Saturday?"

Rick nods. "Yep. She begged me to let her come with me. Usually, she wants to stay home because she gets so bored at all my events."

"What does she do when she's at your signings?" Alexis is six, so there's no way she's interested in whatever her father does.

"She colors, reads in the kid's section, if there is one." Shrugging, his lips purse. "She stays home most of the time now. Which means you really rate in her book since she actually wants to come."

"Good to know." Kate sighs, seeing that it's growing late, the sun slowly setting against the buildings. "Time to officially close up shop for the night. I would say I need to clean up, but well, obviously not."

Rick frowns, pursing his lips again.

"You want to take a walk around the park?" he asks.

The invitation catches her off guard. "Huh?"

"Take a walk in the park. It's a nice night," he reiterates, tossing her an easy smile.

"Uh, sure, just let me close up."

She closes up shop quickly, ensuring everything is secure before heading out. Rick waits for her on the sidewalk, eyes crinkling when she approaches.

She tries to tell herself it's not a date.

* * *

They walk around the park, stopping at a cart for a quick dinner. Kate insists on paying, of course. He lets her have this one, hoping there'll be a next time.

"So," he starts, taking a bite of his hot dog."How long have you owned the shop?" She seems to be a good ten years his junior. Her eyebrows crease, her expression turning solemn. Crap, that was not his intention. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine," she murmurs, sticking her hands in her pocket, her hot dog already finished. "I took over once she became ill. Dad was at home taking care of her until she died. The brain tumor took her fast and basically made her a shell of her former self." He wants to say he's sorry, but knows the words wouldn't be sufficient. "I officially became the owner once she died."

"And your dad?"

She's quiet for a moment. "I haven't spoken to him in years. He took Mom's death hard. I told him to call me once he sobered up. Haven't heard from him since." Her eyes are on the verge of tears and his heart breaks.

"I'm so sorry, Kate." He shakes his head. "I had wanted to cheer you up, not make you cry."

"No, it's fine. I needed this." Sighing, she looks at him. "I promise I'm not normally a crier, but I guess just everything is coming down on me and I feel like I'll lose the last viable piece of my mom."

Without thinking, he pulls her into a hug, his chin resting a top of her head. He can't help but think how nicely they fit together. They stay like that for a moment before she steps back.

"Thank you," she says, offering him a soft smile. "I should head home. See you next Saturday?"

He plans on seeing her much earlier. "Maybe before then."

"Testing your luck?" She smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps," he answers vaguely. "Would I be pushing it if I asked you to dinner at my loft? Get to know my family in our natural habitat before the big event?" He's sure his mother will love Kate, but it's as good excuse as any.

"Sure, why not?" She grins. "How about this Friday?"

"Friday is perfect." He restrains himself from doing a jig. "See you Friday, then?"

"See you Friday." She winks before turning and walking out of the park.

He shamelessly stares after her, feeling a dopey grin form on his face.

He really can't wait for Friday.

* * *

When Kate enters her apartment, she heads into her bedroom to change, her stomach still full from her small meal in the park. As she changes into loungewear, she glances at the picture on her nightstand. It's once with her mother, her father, and her at a restaurant, posing together. She turns her head away, the image tempting her to call her father. She wants to, really. He would laugh at the fact that her and her mother's favorite author is doing a signing at the store. Having Richard Castle do an event at the shop had always been a joke from her mother, her father always rolling his eyes at her fantasy. But now? Now it's actually happening.

"You would love him, Mom," she murmurs, looking at her mother's face. She's sure the author and her mother would get along swimmingly.

But still, she finds herself extremely disappointed that she can't share her excitement with the one person who would understand.

She tries not to dwell on it much longer as she settles down to read Rick's latest book. She had procured the book once all the other copies had come in. She almost wants to ask Rick to sign it, but decides against it for the moment. She could always sneak it in during the event on Saturday, she muses.

Or bring it on Friday. No, that would be tacky.

Chuckling to herself, she cracks open the book, and gets lost in the world of crime, thrills, and satisfying endings..


End file.
